When Will Overcome Power
by SoraZX
Summary: The wound were still fresh and yet, it was threaten to be re-open. What was suppose to be defeated slowly being evoke back. Again, life would be the stake. Once you lost your element, your beloved one would be taken away.


_**Prologue**_

It was a dandy day for a certain jail warden as he had spent a good quality time with his beloved family. His kids were happy, his wife was happy and he, himself was also happy. So, what was the odd for this happy man to encounter something _monstrous _event first thing during his shift?

He started his shift just like how he had done it before. Though, just a half an hour lately. He already informed his colleagues about it since his wife just had to do _something _before send him off to work. He blushed a little at that thought before a goofy grin make it way to his face. That really was a good way to send him off to work!

When he arrived at his station, he realized his co-worker weren't there. '_Hm?' _He looked around for the sign of his friends as they usually should be there by now. It was quite _odd _for one of them not to be there while the other went out for patrolling the block. He just shrugged it off thinking that one of them went to the restroom for a moment while the other still patrolling.

It has been a while that his friends hasn't returned yet. He frowned a bit. '_Where are they?'_ He had finished writing the log and some report but his friends still hasn't showed up. He check the entry log and seen that his co-workers hasn't logged out yet. _'What are they doing? Taking so much time than usual to do the patrolling,' _he was pondering whether to seek out for his colleagues or wait for his 2 partners to show – which was later than he was. His frowned deepen.

_ 'This is certainly odd.' _This was different than his usual routine. Something was off and he knew he was right otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there _alone. _And, this section was not supposed to be unguarded for a long period. It's dangerous as lots of highly wanted criminals were placed there including the latest one; _Jail Scaglietti_ – or so his name was. After waiting for a couple of minute he's decision was made for him as the light suddenly cut off. This really, really alarmed the man. None of the computer function; let alone the emergency one too! It was as if all the energy was suck out. All of it.

He sprang to his feet and make a mad dash for the exit. He knew it was a cowardly act of him to do such thing when he was a B rank mage, let alone a part of a highly recognized and respect organisation of the universe! But, what can that guy do against a group of dangerous lawbreaker? He still had a family to feed to die so early for God's sake!

He order his device to inform the headquarter about the situation as he zigzagged his way out using flight spell. When he was near the exit, he stop dead track. There was something – _something –_ that not even in his wildest dream could he capable to see what was in front of him. An awful sight that anyone who saw it would probably puke out right there and then. But, he was not anyone. He was one of a B rank mage and officer so he tried to save whatever dignity that was left in him to face it.

'_If it was just a creature, then I think I could handle this and fled this place unharmed while waiting for the reinforcement to come,' _he thought. He approached the creature slowly while mentally sending a command to his device. He tried to get a good look at that creature's device – or was it? _'What the?!' _His eye widen at what was on the grasp of that creature. It isn't a device! Instead, it was one of his partner head along with – _his organ!_

He froze for a moment at the sight. Unfortunately, that moment would cost him something precious. His life. Because as soon as he snapped out of his reverie, he was eye to eye with that creature _red eye_. He wasn't given enough time to react; let alone to set up a shield, when that creature snapped his head off.

Blood gushing off the former warden body, adding to the pool of blood that he never noticed of. _ Red eyes _glint dangerously against the darkness of the empty hall. Or should it be the _soulless_ prison?

* * *

_**Chapter I: Crimson Eye **_

_ 'Home sweet home,'_ she thought blissfully once she arrived at the port. It's been quite a while that she had left their home at Mid-Childa. Even though she had left only for a couple of week after her baby daughter's – Vivio Takamachi – fight, she missed her. Although Vivio was technically not her daughter but only goddaughter since Vivio was adopted by her dearly close friend, she still treated her like she was hers. She had missed more than several significant event of that child when she was taken in to the family. So, she decided to compensate those moment by spending every single free time that she had with her and her adopt mother, _Nanoha Takamachi._

Just the thought of that name, that very specific name of her greatly _dear _close friend, brought a gentle smile upon her lip. It's also been quite while that she had seen her as well and she miss her greatly if not more than words could describe.

Lately, she doesn't know why or when does the desire to see and spend more time with her increase to the point that just the thought of parting from her hurt so much. The only thing she know was that she wanted to spend each and every single day of her life to be by her side and their little one. _'Well, that sounds like I wanted to marry her…'_ she blushed at the thought. _'…It might be nice…'_

Unbeknownst to her, several people that were passing there just gave her an odd look and some was snickering as they might have a guess what was in the enforcer mind right now. Most of the crew that when on mission with the blonde enforcer knew that she cared and _love_ her little family greatly. Especially a certain brunette that serve the Time-Space Administration Bureau as Tactical Instructor though lately she had changed to Civil Servant. Almost each and every single time that the link was clear she would contact her or send her email to as how's thing going on there or about their kid or anything but at the same time nothing.

Some of the crew would envy her or her partner for the love and care they show to each other as if they're married coupled. Though whenever someone confront them about their relationship nature, they would either deny it or just say they're _close _friend. And this really annoyed a particular brunette which was also their ex-superior in command. What can I say? They sure had a knack dancing around each other.

_ 'Nanoha…'_ she thought fondly. She really couldn't wait to get back home. She tighten her grip on her luggage with one mission on mind, _'Arrived at home safe and sound.'_

A few steps after she get off from the ship, she was tackled down by something or more precisely – _someone._ She blinked a couple of time to register what was happening. When she looked down she saw something – _someone _– that she long to see.

"Fate-chan!" said the assaulter while hugging her victim tightly.

"Nanoha!" she said before returning the hug with equal force. Oh, how she had truly really miss her so much! She breathe in slowly Nanoha's scent which always calm her down for some unknown reason. She like her scent since it vividly resemble of jasmine fragrance. _'Jasmine… It's suit her in many way.'_

"Welcome back home, Fate-chan," Nanoha whisper softly to the blonde which drip with affection.

"I'm home, Nanoha," said Fate with the same affection.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before _someone_ decide that enough is enough. "Would both of you get the hell up? You're drawing some unwanted attention, you know?" a familiar voice said. Irritation was evident in her voice as she watched the scene in front of her. _'Geez, just go get a room and f—'_ her thought was left unfinished when _someone _else elbowed her ribs, real hard, making her yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

"Now, now, be nice Arisa-chan. Fate-chan had just arrived so let her be. It's been a while that we had seen her as well, especially Nanoha. Though it wasn't as long as before," a purple haired woman said teasingly, referring to when they're still new to the force. _'I wonder what had cause this..._' she thought silently to herself. Her eyes twinkled with amusement and her smile widen just slightly. _'I wonder what would this led to…'_

The mentioned people were supporting a light blush except the two person who were on the ground, still hugging each other, were supporting a full blushed. Arisa just grumbled about how it wasn't fair for her to be hit when she has no ill intention toward her best friends. While Nanoha and Fate, still blushing, jump to their feet's when they realized the position they were in. The passing people either giving them odd looks or giggled at their antics. The purple haired woman just wave them off with a polite smile; just as you expect from a high-class lady.

"Suzuka! Arisa! Long-time no see," Fate greet her other two best friends warmly. It's been a while she had seen them since they lived at non-Administered planet #97 or known as Earth and it's quite rare for them to visit their friends at Mid-Childa.

"Long time no see you too, Fate-chan," Suzuka greet her back while Arisa just nod her head in replied. "It seems like you haven't changed much since you're still…" the sentence left hanged while she cast a teasing glance at Fate and Nanoha joined hands. A slight pink dust Fate's cheek at the point that Suzuka was trying to past. Nanoha who was casually playing (_flirting_) with Fate's hand wasn't realized that Suzuka was mentioning about it _subtly _until she felt someone's eyes upon them.

She looked up and saw that Suzuka was watching them with a _weird_ smile. It's not the smile was intimidating or anything, it's just something wasn't right about that smile. This puzzled the young brunette. _"Ne, Fate-chan, what make Suzuka-chan smiled like that?"_ she asked her partner telepathically.

Fate just face palmed herself. _"Nanoha…"_she said mentally.

_ "Hm?"_ was Nanoha replies.

_ "Were you paying attention to the conversation before?"_ the blonde ask.

This time a pink dust cover Nanoha's cheeks. _"Well…Um…"_ was she replied. She started _playing_ with Fate's hand again though this time a little bit in a more nervous way like a child. _'Aww~~ so cute!' _If only they were at home, she would certainly jump at her right now! _'But, a hug wouldn't hurt right? Just a short and quick hug… She just so cute~' _Fate mentally squealed.

Just as she was about to act like what she intended to, a cough was heard as if trying to catch their attention. It was Arisa's. Her eyebrow twitch irritably at the sight in front of her. _'This two…IDIOT… go get a room and fu—'_ her thought was left unfinished – again – when suddenly she felt someone pinching her side – _painfully —_ making her stood rigid like a soldier at attention. She cast a glance to her side and saw Suzuka was giving _that_ smile which only preserved for her whenever she was about to said something rude or _vulgar_ but for God's sake, she haven't said it let alone finished her thought. _'How did she know?!'_

The purple heiress just smiled _angelically _to her, _'Mind your language sweetie~'_. As if Arisa know what was on her mind, just scrunched up a smile and nod her head. Nanoha and Fate looked each other and decide to ask their friends if they're okay or not since they're acting a little bit weird. The multimillionaires just wave their concern off, though Arisa's face doesn't look so convincing.

"For some reason, I think we forgot something or maybe…Someone?" Fate suddenly asked out of blue.

The other three just look at her blankly as if trying to figure out where that come from. Just then they heard a strange sound as if _someone_ was trying to restrain their laugh, which was failing quite terribly since _she _look like a retard there.

"Ha…Hayate? Are you alright?" Fate asked hesitantly. She was puzzled as to why their other best friends acting like that.

When Hayate's eyes make contact with hers, she lost all of her control and just laugh uncontrollably. The four of them look at each other when their other brunette friend suddenly laugh. _'Odd,'_ was the exact word that run through their mind.

'_Hm~~ this could be interesting,' _Hayate who had been observing their friends had notice something interesting which was happening to them. _'I wonder when it had happen. Fufufu~ If you think you could hide it from me, you're dead wrong my dear friends… You're dead wrong.' _A creepy smile creep upon Hayate's face and an evil laugh suddenly emerged from her lips. _'This certainly would be interesting indeed.'_

Arisa, who had enough all of this, decide to call out to her. "Hayate?… Oi, Hayate!"

Unfortunately, Hayate was too engrossed in her little world that she hadn't listened to Arisa's call or should it be warning? Because the next thing she know was that she was clutching her head after being hit – _real _hard – from Arisa.

"Ouch! What was that for Arisa-chan?" she wailed at the green eyed blonde.

"That's for acting weird, idiot," she deadpanned. Hayate pouted at her answer and complained at Suzuka that Arisa was being mean to her, which the green eye blonde just rolled her eyes at that.

Fate giggled at their friends antics. Nanoha who was by her side unconsciously lean closer when she heard her voice._ 'She really had such a melodic and soft voice…Mhm~'_

"Hm? Nanoha?"

"Nothing… Just glad you're back," she murmured.

Fate smiled softly when she heard her. She look down slightly since she's a bit taller than Nanoha – the advantage of being Mid-Childan.

Her crimson eyes met with Nanoha's slate blue eyes. Both of which held the same affection though none of them could actually name it. But, they know it was there. Only time would revealed it – the emotion, the feeling of theirs.

'_I'm glad I'm back…'_

* * *

Somewhere at our beloved Tactical Instructor homeland, at another region in Japan, someone were not glad that they're back at all or so it seem.

_ 'Nothing good ever come from them…' _A lone figure was standing near a cliff, leaning on a rather beat-up Ducati Streetfighter 848. The figure was holding a piece of picture. The picture contain of two student in their middle school uniform. The other look grumpy like she was forced to take a picture with the other one who had a happy smile on her face. A ghost of smile creep upon that person face while her thumb swipe across the picture to a certain girl.

'_No matter where they go, destruction would follow,'_ she glanced at her side where a few piece of paper lying on her bike. She scowled when she remembered what that paper contain of. _'The power that was granted were never asked, it was given without warning – let alone a sign of it, the stake it held…'_ she revert back her gaze to the picture at hand. The look on her face was one that knew nothing about this.

'_If this power were to fall to the wrong hand…'_ she shut her eyes at the thought of that happening. She had seen what it could lead to if by any chance the power were misuse. It was horrible.

Suddenly, a strong wind past her. The paper that was beside her flew away, being carried by the chilling wind. She look at that then to the picture that was still firmly but gently grip by her hand. _'If what that old man gave me true, then those people would find a way to evoke back the power…To raise back what had been defeated, if not, to manipulate the vessel to do their bidding to conquer the world,' _she gaze at the sea in front of her. A flash of image from the recent event – _carnival – _cross her mind.

The pain was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday. _'I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't let it happen no matter what,'_ she stare at the picture again.

Her friend had the most beautiful _crimson eyes_ she had seen before. She caress the picture for the last time before she pocket it and re-ignited her Ducati. She put on her head gear and pulled down her visor. Enclosing a pair of deep emerald eye.

Soon, the storm shall began their tune in the eye of crimson.

* * *

Greeting everyone,

I'm a new writer on this web and please forgive me if there were mistake here or there. Please do point it out if there were. This story would be a crossover between MGLN and Mai-Hime anime. I'm just testing this system so if I put it in a wrong place, do forgive me and tell me how to make it right.

Oh, and would you mind to tell me what kind of eye color for each of character on Magical Lyrical Nanoha 1 until ViVid and Mai-Hime as well? It would help me greatly as I have poor guess for color stuff. Thank you.

Have a good day everyone.

Blue Sky.


End file.
